Avatar Book 4 Air fanfic
by TECHNUS96
Summary: Upon bringing peace and balance upon the warring nations, Team Avatar discovered a new mission; to locate the rumored airbenders who survived the massacre. Meanwhile Zuko ponders on his mother's whereabouts.... will they find answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar

**Avatar the legend of Aang:**

**Book 4:**

**Air:**

**Chapter 1:**

_**The New Discovery**_

After the day of Sozin's comet, they all rested in the place where Zuko and his uncle opened a new tea shop. Then they had a conversation;

"Zuko, thank you so much for letting us rest in your tea shop, we all loved your tea". Aang said making the fire lord smile.

"Thanks Aang, but I should be the one thanking you for trusting me…… when you could have blasted me off the mountain" Zuko said.

"you got that right…..". Katara said in a joking manner.

"I agree that". Zuko replied.

Then, Aang stood up, catching everyone's attention…

"hey guys, my brain just hatched an idea, we can all go on an adventure". Aang said while jumping up and down like a little boy getting a birthday present.

"I agree. Today is a boring day that we lack adventure". Sokka replied.

After this they all went packing their bags with some things that they want to bring. When they were done packing they all jumped on Appa and rode and started the adventure.

"oh my! I really miss traveling in the air feeling the wind blowing on my face". Toph said as she pretended to fly. "The 'view' is as wonderful as ever……."

Everyone laughed at her sarcastic comment…..

"ya me too". Sokka said while stretching himself upon the sky bison's back. "If ya' keep that up…..the ground might end up missing us and will start 'begging' us to come down…."

They all laughed so loud for Sokka's big joke. They were all so happy that they can relax in the air riding on Appa's back.

" oh my! Look at the pretty clouds they look like soft feathers". Katara said sheepishly.

"oh now Katara wants to lie down on some fluffy feather cloud. ya go Katara and lie down let us see if you would be falling on the ground and lie down in rocks with your broken body". Aang said grunting and smiling to Katara.

They also laughed so hard on that joke even Katara laughed so hard because she said it was funny. Then Aang just saw a temple that looked like the southern air temple. They all decided that they should land and let Appa rest for awhile while they explore.

"This looks like a good place to stay" Aang said while opening his mouth like the one's who want to go to sleep..

"you're right twinkletoes, I'm tired." Toph said, making ground angels.

" I think we're all tired". Aang said, looking at everybody.

"wait,quiet, I sense someone is moving right about the corner. I think there one of your own Aang". Toph said, shocked.

" Huh! But they were all extinct 300 years ago". Aang was surprised to hear what toph said.

" We are not extinct! It was the northern, southern western, eastern air temple got destroyed by the fire nation but you survived because you are the avatar. We are what you call the Northwest Air Temple.

We were hidden in the clouds and the fire nation did not notice we were existing". Said the legendary air bender.

" oh we are sorry for bothering you sir. But we are in an honor to meet you. We will all leave we are all sorry". They all apologized, bowing down to the air bender. " we might just leave" they added.

" why leave so soon! You can stay here with us for a little while but we need you to promise us". Said the legendary air bender, blocking they're path. " this looks like a good place to stay, you can rest but on one condition."

" of course anything sir". They replied.

"you should not tell our civilization is still existing or else". He told them in a mad face.

"Promise!" they all said.

After this when they met the air benders, they rested for a while and they then packed up their things and told the air benders that they were leaving.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here we all appreciate it. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us". They thanked them, bowing to the air benders. " we should go now, but thank you so much for letting us stay, we all had fun."

"thank you! We all hope that we will meet again". They all said goodbye as they were waving they're hands

When they took Appa and went back to the fire nation. Then Aang said while he was lying on Appa's back.

"hey guys! Today was a good day for us". Aang said, looking at everybody.

" YA ! we all met a very good air bender and they let us stay". Sokka said, thinking about them while looking up the sky.

"and also, we made a new discovery". Aang said, smiling.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

Opps, my bad.... I'm kinda new at this... I ended up uploading the second chappie as a new story...... I now fixed the prob thanks to my older sister who happens to be one of the experienced authors in this site... anyway I fixed it, so here it is......

* * *

**Avatar The Legend of Aang:**

**Book 4:**

**Air**

**Chapter 2:**

_**The Dream of Sokka**_

**After they had the discovery, they're still flying in the air riding on Appa's back when Toph said;**

"**I can't believe that there are some air benders left. Since the war broke out, all the air nomads were wiped out". Toph said to the others looking up to the sky. "I could not imagine that there are still some left" Toph added.**

"**me too" Katara said, scratching her head. "I was so surprised when I saw them" she added.**

"**I also could not imagine that there some air benders survived the war, not only me." Aang said, closing his eyes.**

"**me too, they were also kind and nice to us" Sokka said, smiling to them. "I liked their attitude to us, just like you Aang" Sokka said, smiling to Aang.**

"**Thanks Sokka" Aang replied, smiling.**

"**Zuko, are you ok?" Katara asked, touching his shoulder. "you seemed kinda sad" she added.**

"**I'm fine" Zuko said. "its just that I can't imagine how my grandfather wiped them all out. I'm just sad" Zuko said, looking down towards the mountains. "Just by imagining it kinda makes me feel sad". He added with a frowning face.**

"**it's ok Zuko" Aang said, smiling. "At least we are friends now, right?" He also added.**

"**ya, at least we're friends now" Zuko said as he was lying down the bison's back.**

**After this, they arrived back in the fire nation palace. It was late afternoon when they arrived.**

"**Home sweet home! Or maybe just palace sweet palace" Sokka said in a joking manner.**

"**Hahahaha" Toph laughed. "that was funny Sokka" she said as she was rolling down with laughter.**

"**that's enough laughter Toph" Katara said, giggling.**

"**sorry" Toph said, suddenly stopped laughing.**

**After they all had the great jokes of Sokka, they all ate dinner. When they were eating dinner, they had a conversation:**

"**So, how was your dinner and your tea. Did you like it?" Airo said while he was looking at everyone eating and drinking their tea.**

"**it was great, uncle. I think we all love it" Zuko said, smiling to him.**

"**we all loved it. Especially your tea! It was so tasty" Toph replied while drinking her very delicious tea.**

"**I think we should all drink your tea Airo. We all loved it" Aang said, wiping the tea off his lips.**

**After eating dinner and drinking their tea, they went to the palace grounds to look at the stars. It was all Katara's idea to do this. While they were looking to the skies, They saw a shower of lights.**

"**Oh look! Shooting stars" Katara said, pointing to the night sky. "it's so beautiful." She added**

"**it's so beautiful" Aang said, looking up. "they are like small fireflies flying up in the night sky." He said**

"**I have never seen shower of lights." Zuko said. "it is so pretty and wonderful." He said as he pointed one of them.**

"**it's very unfair that you all are not blind like me." Toph said, while she grunted. "it's unfair you can see the beauty of the sky while can't" She added while suddenly sitting down.**

"**it is like a firefly" Sokka said.**

"**that's just what I said Sokka!" Aang said. "I just said they look like small fireflies." He said to Sokka.**

"**oh look, it just ended" said Katara.**

**After the shooting stars, it was late at night when they went to sleep. Sokka went to sleep with the others. While he was sleeping he had a dream:**

"**goodnight guys! Have a happy sleep!" he said as he immediately fell asleep.**

**As he was sleeping he had a dream:  
**

"**I miss you Sokka" the voice said.**

"**Yu Wei! Is that you?" he asked the voice.**

"**yes, it is me Sokka" she said as she appeared to Sokka.**

"**I miss you Yu Wei" he said as tears were falling down to his cheek.**

**After this he woke up and he woke up Aang too:  
**

"**Aang, I just had a dream" Sokka said shaking his head.**

"**what" Aang replied**

"**it was about Yu Wei." He said**

"**What did she say?" Aang asked curiosly.**

"**she said that she misses me" Sokka said.**

" **ok, just go back to sleep. Aang said**

"**ok Aang" Sokka replied.**

**Sokka went back to sleep as he was thinking of her. He fell asleep then not very long. He slept very soundly……**

**To be Continued……….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Avatar The Legend of Aang**

**Book 4:**

**Air**

**Chapter 3:**

_**The Pain Of Sokka**_

**As Sokka and Aang were sleeping, it was already dawn. They all woke up and ate breakfast. As they were eating their breakfast, they talked to each other.**

"**So guys, Did you have a good sleep?" Mai asked as she continued to drink her tea. "well I had a good sleep. In fact, I want to tell you about my dream." She added.**

"**Really? Tell us." Aang said as he was closing to Mai.**

"**ok this is how it goes:**_** I was walking down the palace grounds as I was thinking about Azula. Then, I hope that she was going to rot in the rehabilitation center or at least jail. . While I was walking down the street, I saw Zuko coming to me. Well, when he came, we hold hands together and continued to walk along the grounds of the palace .**_**So that was my dream. I never had a dream for 2 weeks now.**

"**that is a good dream Mai." Airo said as he smiled while he was facing to Mai. "you're lucky that you had a dream! I had none." He said as he pretended to think.**

"**well, I think that you're the only one with dreams right now Mai." Toph said as she looked around. "I think that none of us had dreams except you Mai." She added.**

"**She is right Mai." Zuko said. "none of us had no dreams other than you. But, I liked you're dream" He smiled to Mai as she smiled too.**

"**well, while you talk, me and tylee will just go out with the other Kioshi warriors to practice." Suki said as she stand up along with the other girls to practice. **

**While they were practicing in the fields, they had learned some new moves that Suki taught them.**

"**wow! Thanks for the new moves Suki." One of her warriors said.**

"**Don't mention it girls" Suki said as she smiled facing to them. "thank you for cooperating with me. I couldn't have taught you those without your cooperation" she added.**

**Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka talked about the dream.**

"**Sokka, are you ok?" Aang asked Sokka as he walked towards him. "you seem kinda sad." Aang said, worried.**

"**I'm fine Aang." Sokka said as he looked up. "Since Yu Wei died, I was so sad. Now, I miss her so much." Sokka said, facing to Aang.**

"**but you have Suki now." Aang said.**

"**ya, but since that dream occurred to me, I started to miss her." Sokka said as tears rolled fown to his cheek. "I love Suki. But I miss Yu Wei." He added.**

"**it's ok Sokka." Aang said tapping Sokka's shoulder. "Yu Wei loved you like the way you loved her. I'm sure she misses you too."**

**After they talked about the dream, they ate lunch and went to play outside. But Sokka didn't want to play.**

"**come on guys! Let's play" Ty lee said as she cartwheeled towards th fields.**

"**come on, Sokka." Aang said as he was pulling Sokka.**

"**no thanks, you go." Sokka replied.**

**As they were playing outside, Sokka stayed inside.**

"**What's wrong with Sokka?" Ty lee as she was looking at Sokka going inside the room. "he seems kinda sad." She added.**

"**She just had a dream about Yu Wei." Aang said.**

"**Who's Yu Wei?" Mai asked curiously.**

"**She was more than a friend of Sokka." Katara said to Mai. "Before Sokka met Suki, she was the girlfriend of Sokka who turned to be the moon spirit." Katara said.**

"**The moon spirit! You mean she became the moon?" Ty lee asked.**

**After they talked about the dream, they were all called in by Iroh for their tea. **

"**Come on in everyone! It's time for your tea break." Iroh said as he was bringing a kettle of tea.**

"**Coming!" They all said.**

"**Where is Sokka?" Toph asked.**

"**ya, where is Sokka?" Iroh asked also.**

"**I'm here, guys" Sokka said as he was looking down. "I'm sorry for my behavior a while ago." Sokka said.**

"**It's ok Sokka." Zuko said. "We all understand your sadness over her since that dream occurred."**

"**ya, it's ok." Suki added.**

"**I also understand your pain, Sokka." Iroh said. **

"**Why Iroh?" Toph asked.**

"**When my son, Luten, died, I was very sad." Iroh said. "I was worse then Sokka for my only son died." Iroh said.**

**After they talked, it was late at night. They ate dinner along with their tea break. They all went to sleep.**

"**Good night guys!" Aang said as he opened his mouth very wide.**

**They all went to sleep as they were very tired. They were all getting ready for the next day to come.**

_**To be Continued………**_


End file.
